


Arwen'song

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lyric song of Elves, reminding of the Sea  - their eternal dream and everliving hope..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arwen'song

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

My eyes hide the haven of my daring ships,

Where hoary seawaves rush upon the cliffs,

where in tired flouncing a northern wind drifts

Off bare boughs last unfallen leaves.

My eyes hide the coast of one final day,

Where rime whitens upon a hard-stone pier,

A lighthouse old rose over the sea,

where never was, no and ne'er will a flame.

My eyes hide the craziest flight of mews,

Whose wings are caressing the white foam froth,

At a bay, where the Universe' roads have crossed,

When merging with waters' ice-frozen refuge.

My eyes hide the memory of alien souls,

My eyes hide a tempest of worries and griefs,

My eyes hide a distance of old nameless roads,

My eyes hide the haven of my daring ships.


End file.
